


Henry's Story: The Musical

by Reginas_Swan



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Disney Songs, Emma is Timon, F/F, F/M, Regina is Pumba, The Lion King - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reginas_Swan/pseuds/Reginas_Swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry's story as a musical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Henry's Story: The Musical

**Author's Note:**

> Henry and Cara are 17, Emma and Regina are married. Cara as light caramel skin, with big brown eyes, aND long dark brown hair.

Regina and Emma were in their bedroom, at 108 Mifflin Street. 

"Emma, we don't have to check on Henry and Cara at their date." Regina assured her, waving her hand over the mirror on the wall next to their bathroom door.

"Just...do your magic and shushhh." Emma said. Regina sighed and said to the mirror "Show me Henry and Cara". The image was cloudy then, you could see Cara and Henry on the beach running after each other with "Sparklers". 

"I can see what's happening." Emma said.

"What?"

"And they don't have a clue."

"Who?"

"They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line. Our trio's down to two."

"Oh."

"The sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere, and with all this Romantic atmosphere; disaster's in the air." Emma sing-songed dramatically.

Cue background singers, "Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony. With all its living things."

Meanwhile on the beach:

"So many things to tell her." Henry thinks, watching her play around in the water, "But how to make her see. The truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me."

"He's holding back, he's hiding." Cara thinks, looking at him from the water, "But what, I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside?".

And background singers: "Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once in perfect harmony, with all its living things."

"Can you feel the love tonight?" Cara and Henry roll around in the sand, with Henry landing on top with they both erupt in a fit of giggles. "You needn't look too far. Stealing through the night uncertainties." Cara looks up as Henry is laughing and grabs the back of his head softly, pulling him down to give him a chaste kiss on the lips, "Love is where they are."

Back in Emma and Regina's bedroom:

"And if he fall in love tonight." Emma sniffles, "It can be assumed."

"His carefree days with us are history." Regina says wit tears in her eyes, while Emma holds her. 

"In short our pal is doomed." They finish together, crying into each others shoulders.


End file.
